Side Story - Bakteri Cinta Konoha
by Cand Chan
Summary: Side Story Bakteri Cinta Konoha - cerita tambahan untuk memperjelas hubungan masing-masing pairing - RnR pleeease :D


**Side Story**

**Bakteri Cinta Konoha**

WARNING :

Ya, karena ini hanya side story agar tiap pairing jelas kelanjutan love story nya, jadi antar cerita memang gak saling berkesinambungan.

Hehe..

Semoga sesuai dengan harapan readers. Happy reading ^^

Eits, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, minna-san :D

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

"Jadi memang bakteri cinta hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, dan Naruto." Tambah Ino.

"Demo, Ino. Kenapa Naruto tak berpura-pura terkena efek bakteri cinta seperti Sasuke dan Sai?" Tanya Tenten yang merasa masih banyak kejanggalan yang belum dipahaminya.

"Entahlah," Ino menggendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak menemukan satupun alasannya dari ingatan Sasuke-kun."

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Kasihan sekali Hinata." Gumam Sakura.

"Naruto. Si bodoh itu, sampai kapan dia berencana menggantung perasaan Hinata?" Gumam Sakura.

"Hey, Ino. Setelah lama berfikir, aku merasa bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa kita tidak curiga dari awal sejak Naruto tertangkap bsasah menyamar sebagai Shizune-san dengan bunshinnya?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino setelah berhasil mengurai banyaknya kejanggalan bakteri cinta sejak awal.

"Hm? Hey. Kau benar juga!" Ino terperanjat kaget menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sakura.

"Gomen, minna. A-aku harus pergi." Suara Tenten yang lama tak terdengar menyadarkan Ino dan Sakura dari keasyikan mereka menganalisa keadaan.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Jaa." Tenten segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih menatap bayangannya, bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya.

"Mau kemana dia?" Gumam Sakura.

"Pasti dia menemui Neji." Tebak Ino.

.

.

"Neji!" Tenten berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap berdiri di depan sebuah toko pakaian.

Hasil yang di dapat Tenten dari teriakannya, bukan hanya Neji yang memutar kepala mencari sumber suara. Walau memang pada akhirnya hanya Neji yang masih mempertahankan kepala coklatnya untuk tetap menatap gadis bercepol dua dengan kedua pipi yang sudah berhiaskan rona merah dan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Neji mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir apa lagi hal aneh yang akan dilakukan gadis chinanya itu.

Cukup lama keduanya mempertahankan posisi masing-masing sampai Neji mengalah untuk berjalan mendekati Tenten yang masih berdiri diam dengan wajah tersipu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji setelah berdiri di depan Tenten.

"_Jadi memang bakteri cinta hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, dan Naruto._"

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Tenten bergeming. Ingatannya akan kebenaran bakteri cinta mengingatkan Tenten kembali pada kelakuan konyolnya untuk nekat mencium Neji.

"_A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!_"

"_Jangan melakukannya lagi!_"

Dan bagaimana Neji secara tak terduga melamarnya.

"_Tenten ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dari dulu._"

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?_"

"Huaaaah…" Tenten spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditumpukkan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas.

Tenten sudah tak bisa lagi menahan malu saat satu per satu rekaman ingatannya berputar kembali begitu jelas. Walaupun hampir setiap hari Tenten selalu sekilas mengingatnya sejak malam dimana Neji melamarnya, namun rasanya senangnya saat ini jauh berbeda. Saat Tenten mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Neji tak melamarnya dibawah pengaruh bakteri cinta seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya.

"Hn?" Neji lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Tenten.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Neji. Tenten masih bergeming.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung Tenten berdebar sangat kencang dirasakan oleh pemiliknya. Gadis bermata caramel ini sedikit takut jika Neji sampai bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja, Tenten?" Neji terlihat mulai sedikit khawatir.

"A-ano, Neji…" Tenten menguatkan hatinya untuk menantang iris amethyst Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau…" Neji menunggu dengan sabar sampai Tenten berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku…" Otak Tenten benar-benar tak bisa menyusun kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya dengan benar.

'Aku s_uka padamu!'_

Tenten hanya dapat meneruskan kata-katanya dalam hati saja. Rasanya berat sekali untuk Tenten mengeluarkan ketiga kata itu dari bibir mungilnya.

Kryuuukk…

Suara perut Tenten berbunyi sangat nyaring, memecah kecanggungan antara dia dan Neji, karena memang gadis caramel ini baru menikmati beberapa tusuk dango yang segera disantapnya saat bertemu teman-teman kunoichinya selepas menyelesaikan laporan misinya di kantor Hokage. Misi yang dilakukan Tim Gai diperbatasan Konoha sebelum 7 hari berikutnya melanjutkan misi ke Komugakure.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Neji dengan polosnya.

"Hahh…" Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

"Hehe, iya. Aku lapar." Tenten mencoba tertawa riang seperti biasanya walau iris amethyst Neji berhasil menangkap ketidaksingkronan pada senyum Tenten.

"Ayo pergi. Aku akan menemanimu." Neji memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Tenten yang masih berdiri dalam kebingungan hatinya.

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?_"

Wajah tersipu Neji yang berusaha keras menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada Tenten kembali tergambar jelas dalam ingatan Tenten. Ekspresi tak biasa yang hampir tidak pernah diperlihatkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji tak pernah sedikitpun Tenten bisa melupakannya.

"Tenten, ayo." Tenten sedikit terperangah saat Neji ternyata berbalik dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Tenten. Walau tak ada seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Neji, tak sedikitpun menyurutkan kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba melesak-lesak memenuhi kalbu Tenten.

"Iya, Neji." Tenten kali ini tertawa riang untuk sebenarnya.

Tenten berlari sedikit agar cepat mencapai tempat Neji berdiri menunggunya. Tenten meletakkan salah satu tangannya menyambut uluran tangan besar Neji. Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten walau tak erat. Kaki jenjang Neji kembali melangkah, namun kali ini berdiri di sampingnya seorang wanita dengan senyum sumringah yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah cantik khas Chinanya.

"Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Dimanapun asal kau yang membayarnya. Hahaha." Tenten tertawa senang. Neji tak tahan untuk tak mengulum senyum geli.

'_Jika __tadi__ kau__ ingin__ bertanya kenapa aku menyukaimu? Jawabanku tak akan pernah berubah sedari awal. Karena kau mampu melengkapiku dengan perbedaan kita, Tenten.'_ Batin Neji dalam hati saat Tenten yang kembali ceria banyak berceloteh tentang segala hal sepanjang perjalanan mereka mencari makan siang.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Temari kemudian.

"Mengikat." Jawab Shikamaru cuek. Setelah menyelesaikan ikatan pada jarinya, Shikamaru mulai mengikat sesuatu yang tak terlihat pada jari manis Temari.

"Aku tak melihat apapun." Kata Temari yang semakin meragukan kewarasan pemuda Nara di depannya.

"Tentu saja." Shikamaru yang selesai mengikat jari manis Temari menatap serius pada gadis pirang berkuncir 4 di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang mengikat benang merah penghubung takdir kita, Temari." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu.

"HAH?" Temari sweatdrop dengan jawaban Shikamaru yang terasa menggelitik pendengarannya.

"Hmmppphh." Temari menahan tawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa!" Protes Shikamaru yang mulai menyesali keputusannya.

"Hahahahahaha," Temari akhirnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa geli mendengar protes Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan wajah mengkerut menahan kesal. Cara melamar yang susah payah dipikirkannya sepanjang malam sampai harus menyita waktu istirahat misinya, hanya agar dapat melakukan hal yang romatis bagi Temari, harus berakhir mengenaskan dengan banyaknya tawa geli yang diterimanya.

'_Bukankah semua wanita suka romantisme pria? Apa yang salah dengan caraku?'_ Pikir Shikamaru dalam hati.

Temari masih tak bisa menahan dengusan geli menatap laki-laki yang baru saja meninggalkan kejeniusannya entah dimana. Walau bukan maksud Temari tak menghargai usaha Shikamaru, tapi Temari tak pernah sedikitpun menyangka pemuda berambut mirip nanas yang tak menyukai hal-hal merepotkan itu bisa-bisanya melamar Temari dengan cara senorak itu.

'_Salahmu sendiri melakukan hal konyol seperti itu._' Temari kembali mendengus geli saat bahasa tubuh Shikamaru dari belakang terlihat bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Panggil Temari. Shikamaru bergeming, masih berjalan diam dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana di masing-masing sisi.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah dengannya, Nee-san?" Suara adik kecilnya membuat Temari harus membagi perhatiannya dari Shikamaru.

"Hn?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapat pertanyaan tak biasa dari Gaara.

"Kenapa, Gaara? Apa kau tak setuju?" Tanya Temari. Gaara bergeming menatap Shikamaru yang masih berjalan dengan membawa rasa kesal.

"Aku mungkin akan menyetujuinya saat Shikamaru berani mengatakan cinta padamu dengan tegas." Jawab Gaara dengan tatapan serius.

Mata emerald Temari sedikit melebar. Gadis berkuncir empat ini baru sadar bahwa selama ini Shikamaru tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan cinta padanya. Ya, Temari sendiripun tak pernah melakukannya. Mereka berdua memang tak pernah membahas masalah cinta dengan serius kecuali untuk saling menyindir atau menggoda satu sama lain. Tapi entah bagaimana hubungan aneh begitu langgeng terjalin antara mereka berdua. Seolah mereka sudah memahami bahwa mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain, walau tanpa kata.

"Nee-san." Panggilan Gaara kembali membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

"Ya, Gaara?"

"Aku sayang padamu." Temari kembali melebarkan iris emeraldnya menerima pernyataan sayang dari adiknya sendiri.

Temari tahu baik dia, Kankorou, maupun Gaara, saling menyayangi sebagai saudara satu sama lain. Tapi mendengar adiknya menyatakan rasa sayangnya, entah bagaimana rasa bahagia dan haru tiba-tiba melesak-lesak memenuhi kalbunya. Gaara mengulum senyum tipis melihat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi kakak perempuannya.

"Terkadang cinta itu butuh diungkapkan lewat kata, Nee-san." Untuk ketiga kalinya, Temari membulatkan iris emeraldnya.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Gaara" Nasehat Tsunade yang ternyata ikut mengantarkan kepulangan Kazekage dan rombongannya kembali ke Suna.

"Ya, Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama." Gaara dengan penuh wibawa menundukkan sedikit kepala merahnya.

"Jangan bosan-bosan berkunjung jika kau ada waktu luang, Gaara." Tsunade menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sayang seorang Ibu. Gaara mengukir seulas senyum tipis.

"Kakashi-kun menitipkan salam padamu. Maaf karena tak bisa mengantar kepergianmu, Gaara." Ucap Shizune.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Menjadi Hokage pasti sangat sibuk." Jawab Gaara.

Gaara beradu pandang dengan Shikamaru yang sudah tak menunjukkan raut kesalnya lagi.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, Shikamaru?" Tawar Gaara.

"Ya. Hati-hati saja dijalan, Gaara." Jawab Shikamaru. Gaara membuat seringai tipis penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Gaara kembali sedikit menundukkan kepala merah marunnya, dengan tanpa mengurangi wibawanya sebagai Kazekage, yang diikuti oleh orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Perintah Gaara.

Tsunade dan Shizune menganggukkan kepala sedikit menyetujui salam Gaara. Tonton yang berada dalam gendongan Tsunade melambaikan tangan babinya pada rombongan Gaara.

"Oik, oik," Salam Tonton.

Temari dan Shikamaru kini saling memandang dalam diam. Tak ada sebaris kata yang terucap oleh keduanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Nee-chan, ayo." Seru Kankorou saat Temari masih belum beranjak dari hadapan Shikamaru.

Walau sedikit berat, Temari mengikuti Gaara dan Kankorou yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Kau ini maih saja tak puas-puas memandangi wajah malas Shikamaru!" Gerutu Kankorou keras-keras. Kikikan geli tak bisa terhindari lagi untuk tak tertangkap telinga Temari yang sedikit memerah panas.

Bletak.

Temari spontan memukul kepala coklat Kankorou tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ittai!" Pekik Kankorou.

"Diamlah, Kankorou!" Kesal Temari.

'_Mendokusai!'_ Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. Shikamaru memalingkan sedikit pandangannya dari rombongan Suna di depannya.

"Ayo kita juga kembali, Shikamaru." Shizune menahan senyum geli.

"Ano. Aku masih punya sedikit urusan, Shizune-san." Tolak Shikamaru.

"Kau ternyata sudah dewasa, Shikamaru. Shikaku pasti senang di alam sana." Sindiran Tsunade yang sepertinya tahu rencana Shikamaru, membuat calon pemimpin klan Nara itu salah tingkah.

"Ayo pulang, Shizune." Ajak Tsunade. Tsunade mulai berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Ganbatte, Shikamaru." Bisik Shizune cepat sebelum berjalan menyusul Tsunade dan Tonton.

Shikamaru memutar kepala nanasnya cepat, kembali menatap rombongan Suna, saat Tsunade dan Shizune berjalan sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sial! Orang-orang Suna itu cepat sekali jalannya." Gerutu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera membuat sebuah segel tangan di depan dadanya. Bayangan Shikamaru mulai merambat dengan cepat menyusul langkah panjang Temari yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya.

'_Semoga bayanganku masih bisa menggapainya.'_ Doa Shikamaru dalam hati dengan perasaan was-was. Ada satu hal yang ingin Shikamaru ungkapkan melalui bayangannya pada Temari.

Saat bayangan Shikamaru hampir berhasil menangkap Temari, tiba-tiba bayangan itu kembali memendek dan semakin menjauhi Temari. Jutsu bayangan Shikamaru ternyata sudah mencapai batas panjang maksimumnya.

"Hahh…" Shikamaru melepaskan segel tangannya. Memandang Temari dengan tatapan bingung, tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru semakin lama semakin banyak melakukan hal-hal konyol jika berhubungan dengan Temari.

"Baiklah, Temari. Hati-hatilah dijalan. Semoga kita cepat bertemu." Gumam Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan saat itu aku akan menyatakan cintaku dengan lebih tegas." Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pintu gerbang desa Konoha kembali menuju kantor Hokage.

Temari tak kuat lagi menahan kepala pirangnya untuk tak menengok ke belakang. Iris emeraldnya berhasil menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang berjalan lambat dengan kedua tangan masuk dalam kantong celananya pada masing-masing sisi. Dari kesendirian Shikamaru, Temari yakin jika Shikamaru berdiri diam menatap kepergiannya sedikit lebih lama. Temari mengulum sebuah senyum bahagia yang tipis.

Temari kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Namun tak beberapa lama konsetrasinya kembali terganggu oleh jari manis kanannya.

"_Aku sedang mengikat benang merah penghubung takdir kita, Temari._" Temari mendengus geli mengingat bagaimana wajah tersipu Shikamaru.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gumam Temari di balik senyum bahagia yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hoooaaam," Kiba menguap lebar, disudut matanya bergantung setitik air mata.

"Kau mau pulang, Kiba?" Tanya Shino yang tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

"Ya. Aku ngantuk sekali." Jawab Kiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Shino beralih pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menunggu Naruto keluar." Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven duduk termenung dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sebuah pohon yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi di halaman depan kantor Hokage. Semilir angin asyik memainkan juntaian rambut hitamnya yang sengaja dipanjangkan. Seulas senyum di wajah tampannya yang sangat jarang dapat dinikmati orang lain, kini terlihat begitu setia menemaninya.

Setelah melewati begitu banyak ujian kehidupan di usia belia, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven ini tak pernah menyangka jika dia bisa kembali hidup damai di Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Terutama bersama gadis musim seminya, Haruno Sakura. Ya, walaupun harus menggunakan cara konyol seperti bakteri cinta untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sasuke tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dia bisa mencapai tujuan utamanya untuk membuat Sakura menyadari perasaan Sasuke sesungguhnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara derap langkah yang tak terlalu keras menggelitik pendengaran Sasuke yang terlatih untuk menjadi terlalu sensitif.

'_Akhirnya keluar juga,_' Uchiha Sasuke membuat sebaris senyum tipis saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda jabrik keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Bruk.

Sasuke melompat turun tepat di depan pemuda jabrik yang melewati pohon tempatnya duduk termenung sesaat yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun?" Pekikan kecil karena kaget meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda jabrik. Uchiha Sasuke memasang ekspresi sedikit ilfil melihat tatapan pemuda jabrik di depannya.

"Apa kau menungguku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya si pemuda jabrik kemudian.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat tatapan penuh cinta pemuda jabrik membuang pandangannya kesamping.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat khas Uchiha Sasuke membuat si pemuda jabrik refleks menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuningnya.

"Huh! Kapan kau akan merubah sikap menyebalkanmu itu, Sasuke-kun?!" Gerutu si pemuda jabrik.

"Nanti setelah kau jadi istriku." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sekarang lepaskan jutsumu, Sakura. Kau membuatku sedikit mual." Tambah Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan si pemuda jabrik. Sakura mendengus kesal sesaat sebelum berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke. Tiba-tiba timbul niat jahil dalam pikirannya untuk sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

"Tunggu akuuu." Sakura dengan manjanya segera menyandarkan kepala jabriknya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Hahh…" Sasuke membuang nafas berat sementara sang pemuda jabrik yang bergelanyut manja di tangannya hanya memasang senyum bahagia karena berhasil menggoda pemuda paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya ini.

.

.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," Sapa bibi pemilik kedai dango pada pemuda jabrik yang berdiri dengan senyuman ceria disamping Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Oba-san," Balas pemuda jabrik ramah.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memandang bibi pemilik kedai dango dengan tatapan tajam khasnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

'_Haha,'_ Si pemuda jabrik tertawa kikuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun tidak banyak berubah ya," Komentar si bibi.

"Kau masih saja pemuda nakal yang tampan dan keren. Hahaha." Goda si bibi. Sasuke sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian bibi pemilik kedai dango di depannya.

"Arigatou." Lirih Sasuke sedikit malu-malu. Pemuda jabrik di sampingnya hanya memasang senyum geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

'_Kau salah, Oba-san. Sasuke-kun ku sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Dia menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih hangat daripada yang orang lain sadari._'

"Sakura."

Si pemuda jabrik mengerjapkan iris safirnya beberapa kali baru menyadari jika dia tanpa sadar sudah melamun.

"Aku bilang lepaskan jutsumu." Bujuk Sasuke sekali lagi.

.

.

"Oha-you, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama,"

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, ha.. haha,"

"….."

"Hn.. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Hahh…" Sapaan terakhir dari seorang kakek-kakek pejalan kaki membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Urat kesalnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi, sejak gadis musim seminya tak kunjung melepaskan henge no jutsunya untuk segera kembali pada wujud asli sang gadis.

"Hihihi," Kikikan geli pemuda jabrik yang menggandeng mesra tangannya benar-benar melatih kesabaran Sasuke.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Kau jadi terlihat semakin tampan." Goda si pemuda jabrik.

Sasuke melirik kesal pemuda jabrik disampingnya. Oke, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar mual melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum manja padanya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan si pemuda jabrik sedikit kasar dan mulai berjalan mendahului si pemuda jabrik yang terjebak dalam kekagetannya.

"Kok marah beneran sih?!" Heran si pemuda jabrik.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Si pemuda jabrik mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat menyusul Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda." Jelas si pemuda jabrik saat berhasil menyamai langkah panjang pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Sasuke bergeming.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukumanmu karena telah mempermainkanku dengan bakteri cinta konyolmu itu." Sasuke hanya melirik pemuda jabrik yang sibuk berceloteh dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan membujukmu lagi." Si pemuda jabrik yang berpura-pura marah, memasang ekspresi masa bodoh dan mulai berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan minta maaf lagi. Sampai kapan kau begitu keras kepala, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, jangan salahkan aku jika aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain nanti." Si pemuda jabrik berbicara begitu entengnya seolah-olah selama ini dia bisa dengan mudah melupakan cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sasuke, si pemuda jabrik memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Saat ini, iris safir pemuda jabrik itu membingkai wajah serius Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata asyik mengamati 2 orang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain tanah liat di depan sebuah toko obat.

Walau sudah sangat mahir menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih di balik wajah datarnya, tapi sang Uchiha tak akan mampu membohongi kilatan kerinduan dan kesedihan yang begitu jelas memancar dari onyx kelamnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih si pemuda jabrik seolah mengerti apa yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kai." Sakura melepaskan jutsunya. Haruno Sakura mengerti jika sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat lagi untuknya menggoda Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke untuk menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dari 2 anak kecil yang mulai mengganggu pikiran sang pemuda.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Sakura sedikit takut juga menerimanya. Sakura meneguhkan hatinya untuk meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamya erat-erat diantara kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Jangan menengok kebelakang hari lagi, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Janjiku padamu, untuk selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan setiap hari, akan aku penuhi sedikit demi sedikit mulai sekarang." Sasuke bergeming menatap Sakura masih dengan wajah datar yang terlalu sulit untuk dapat diartikan oleh Sakura.

Saat sebaris senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda tampan di depannya kini tak lagi mengacuhkannya seperti di masa lalu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Sakura dan mulai menyusupkannya di dalam surai kapas Sakura yang mulai kembali dipanjangkan sang gadis. Sasuke mendorong kepala kapas Sakura pelan mendekati wajahnya.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Sakura, membuat nafas sang gadis tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Arigatou, Sakura."

Nafas Sakura semakin tercekat mendengar ucapan terima kasih Sasuke dengan nada yang dirasa Sakura begitu _familiar_ dalam ingatannya.

"Huhuhu."

Mendengar suara isakan Sakura, membuat Sasuke refleks melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu menangis saat seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Grep.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Untuk saat ini Sakura tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana tatapan orang-orang padanya. Rasa bahagia melesak-lesak memenuhi kalbunya. Akhirnya satu-satunya kenangan menyakitkan saat Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan desa dan menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang malam-malam kepergian Sasuke, terhapuskan oleh Sasuke sendiri dengan jalan cerita yang sama namun tak serupa.

Jika dulu Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan, saat ini Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh. Jika dulu Sasuke menyeringai mendengar janji Sakura untuk memberinya kebahagiaan, saat ini Sasuke memberikan seulas senyum yang walaupun begitu tipis tak menghalangi ketulusan di dalamnya. Jika dulu Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih dari belakang Sakura sebelum memukul pingsan gadis itu, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih tepat di depan Sakura dengan kecupan manis yang di berikan sang pemuda pada keningnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura." Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mulai membuang gengsinya di hadapan calon pendamping hidupnya dengan menyusuri surai kapas Sakura helai demi helai.

"Kau benar-benar suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu." Sindir Sasuke yang mendapatkan sebuah dengusan geli Sakura di tengah tangisannya.

"Dai suki, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura keras-keras. Sasuke menyeringai geli.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Jadi, Sai sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Ya. Semalam dia melaporkan kegagalannya menyelesaikan misinya menjaga kebocoran rahasia miko darimu." Jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Lalu dimana dia, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia berada dipenjara bawah tanah, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi datar.

"APA?!" Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan tenang memenjarakannya, Kakashi-sensei?!" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dia tak memberitahuku dengan sengaja." Naruto tak memberi Kakashi waktu untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menyandarkan sedikit bagian punggungnya pada tembok dingin penjara ruang bawah tanah tempatnya berada sekarang. Sang pemuda beriris obsidian kelam ini menundukkan wajah lelahnya sedikit dalam, sementara beban tubuhnya tertahan oleh kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Untuk kali ini, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat ini memilih mengabaikan suara derap langkah kaki yang mengganggu pendengarannya yang tajam. Sai lebih memilih memejamkan matanya, karena tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah.

Sai tak menyadari jika sudah lama seorang gadis bersurai pirang berdiri dalam diam mengamatinya. Gadis cantik itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan isakan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeras.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Sai membuka mata obsidiannya cepat saat menyadari bahwa suara isakan yang baru saja tertangkap oleh pendengarannya terasa begitu tak asing. Benar saja, saat Sai mengangkat kepalanya, di depannya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai pirang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isakan dibalik wajah sembabnya.

"Ino?!" Sai tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati gadis bunganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"Hiks." Ino mengusap sisa air mata yang masih saja tak mau berhenti mengalir turun.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya," Ucap Ino dengan suara sumbang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Kenapa kau sampai harus di penjara di ruang bawah tanah karena kesalahanku?!"

"Aku yang sudah mem.."

Sai membungkam cepat mulut Ino, yang walaupun menangis tak menghalangi kecerewetannya, sedikit kasar dan membuat Ino tersentak kaget.

"Diamlah. Aku baik-baik saja." Sai menatap Ino tajam dengan obsidian kelamnya berharap gadis itu mengerti situasinya saat ini. Sai takut jika ada ANBU bawahan Kakashi yang diam-diam berjaga di sekitarnya dan mendengarkan ocehan Ino.

Ino masih tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang menetes semakin deras.

"Jangan jadi wanita cengeng, Ino."

"Aku tak suka dengan wanita cengeng!" Ucap Sai dengan wajah serius.

"Hiks." Mendengar pengakuan Sai, Ino berusaha keras menghentikan tangisannya.

Sai melepaskan bungkamannya pada mulut kecil Ino, namun tangan besarnya tak beranjak terlalu jauh dari wajah sembab Ino.

"Kau tak cocok dengan wajah jelekmu sekarang," Sai mengusap air mata Ino yang masih menetes satu satu.

"Kau jahat sekali," Rajuk Ino. Sai memasang senyum palsunya saat berhasil menenangkan Ino.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Tsunade-sama." Jujur Ino. Sai menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang Ino tajam.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sai-kun. Kau akan segera keluar dari sini." Sai menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Ino.

"Kau…"

"Tsunade-sama berjanji akan melindungiku." Ino menyela Sai cepat.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan dipenjara, Sai-kun." Ino mencoba meyakinkan Sai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya untukku?" Sai menambah pertanyaannya. Ino tersenyum tipis, air matanya sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Kau sendiri kenapa melakukan semua ini untukku, Sai-kun?" Ino membalik pertanyaan Sai. Ino mulai berjalan untuk membunuh jaraknya dengan Sai.

"Karena aku suka padamu," Jawab Sai polos. Ino tersenyum senang. Saat ini rasa bahagia serasa melesak-lesak memenuhi kalbunya.

"Aku juga, Sai-kun."

"Karena aku sayang padamu."

Iris obsidian Sai melebar saat jiwanya tercekat oleh ciuman lembut Ino. Sai tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini selain berdiri diam dan memandang wajah merona Ino yang begitu dekat di wajahnya. Walau jeruji besi sedikit menghalangi pemandangan indah wajah sang gadis. Terbayang kembali dalam ingatannya akan ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri Ino, walaupun Ino melakukannya karena kejahilan Naruto.

Ino melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sai dengan wajah merona malu. Malu karena tak mendapatkan respon berarti dari pemuda pucat di depannya kini.

"A-apa kau tak suka apa yang aku lakukan, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino ragu. Sai hanya memandang Ino dengan ekspresi yang sulit terartikan.

"Ino." Panggil Sai setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"I-iya, Sai-kun?" Jawab Ino.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi saat aku keluar dari penjara? Setelah aku membaca buku." Ino menatap Sai bingung.

"Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman dengan benar." Ino mengeratkan pegangan pada jeruji besi di depannya agar tak terjatuh karena terlalu sweatdrop mendengar permintaan Sai.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

"Tadaima," Suara lembut seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap menyeruak ke dalam pendengaran laki-laki bertampang sangar yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah gulungan berisi laporan-laporan sebuhungan dengan kepentingan klan Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama, okaeri." Kali ini suara seorang laki-laki dewasa ikut tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Ko." Hiashi berani menebak jika saat ini anak perempuannya yang cantik itu pasti sedang mengukir sebuah senyuman hangat seperti kebiasaannya.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-sama. Cepatlah masuk dan beristirahat sejenak." Usul laki-laki yang dipanggil Ko oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu, Ko." Pamit Hinata.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara derap langkah yang tak begitu keras semakin membuyarkan konsentrasi Hiashi dari gulungan yang masih belum selesai dibacanya.

"Tadaima, Tou-sama." Sapa Hinata begitu berpapasan dengan Hiashi yang terlihat seperti sedang serius membaca gulungan di tangannya. Hiashi menggulirkan iris amethyst tajamnya untuk menatap Hinata.

"Okaeri, Hinata." Jawab Hiashi penuh wibawa.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan sendok makannya di samping kiri piring yang sudah bersih tanpa isi.

"Tou-sama, aku sudah menyelesaikan makan malamku." Hiashi bergeming, namun mata amethysnya menatap sedikit heran pada piring Hinata yang biasanya masih menyisakan sedikit makanan.

"Kau lapar sekali, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Iya, Tou-sama." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali." Tanya Hiashi yang ingin memanfaatkan situasi berdua bersama Hinata di meja makan, agar bisa semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Neji belum pulang dari latihannya, sedangkan Hanabi masih berada di luar desa menjalankan misi bersama Tim nya.

"Eh, Hountou?" Hinata menutupi kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona dengan kedua tangannya.

"…" Hiashi menatap Hinata tajam, masih menunggu jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Ano, Tou-sama. Ano…" Hinata terlihat bingung untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Ano…" Hinata kini terlihat semakin tersipu.

"Ano…" Rona merah di wajah Hinata semakin dan semakin jelas saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Hinata. Tak perlu kau jelaskan." Hiashi yang takut anaknya akan pingsan segera menghentikan pikiran Hinata.

"Beristirahatlah jika kau sudah menyelesaikan makanmu." Putus Hiashi.

"A-arigatou, Tou-sama." Hinata menundukkan sedikit kepala birunya untuk berpamitan pada Hiashi yang membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

.

.

Kriiiet…

Hiashi membuka pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Dengan langkah tegap yang tak bersuara, Hiashi mendekati ranjang Hinata.

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya sedikit saat ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Hinata terlihat masih menyungging senyum tipis tanda kebahagiaan yang melesak-lesak dalam kalbunya walaupun mata amethysnya tertutup rapat. Hiashi yakin Hinata tak berpura-pura tidur dari dengkuran halus Hinata yang teratur.

Wajah ayu Hinata terlihat semakin ayu dengan senyuman yang disunggingnya, terlebih dengan adanya efek cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Kau cantik sekali seperti ibumu, nak." Lirih Hiashi.

"Hn?" Iris amethyst Hiashi menangkap sebuah gulungan bersampul jingga yang tenggelam di dalam pelukan Hinata yang sepertinya dipeluk begitu erat sebelum gadis itu tertidur.

Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan isi dari gulungan tersebut, Hiashi pelan-pelan mencabut gulungan tersebut dari pelukan Hinata.

Dalam pikiran Hiashi besarnya ukuran gulungan itu pastilah sebanding dengan isinya, Pemikirannya itu membuat Hiashi membuka gulungan bersampul jingga yang ukurannya lumayan besar tersebut dengan sedikit cepat berharap dapat menyelesaikan membaca isinya sebelum Hinata terbangun. Hiashi segera saja sweatdrop dengan isi yang tertulis dalam gulungan di tangannya yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya itu.

Dengan ukuran sebesar itu, gulungan tersebut hanya berisi 3 baris kata yang berjajar dengan tidak rapi dan membentuk sebuah kalimat "_Aku merindukanmu, Hinata._". Walaupun tanpa menuliskan nama pengirimnya, dari senyuman bahagia yang tak bisa disembunyikan anak gadisnya bahkan dalam lelapnya, apalagi dengan tambahan gambar cengiran lebar yang dari pengirimnya, Hiashi berani bertaruh siapa lagi pengirimnya jika bukan pemuda berambut jigrak yang sedikit konyol itu. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi melirik Hinata yang masih lelap tertidur.

"Hahh…" Hiashi menghela nafas panjang. Digulungnya kembali gulungan bersampul jingga itu dan diletakkannya disamping kepala biru Hinata. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, Hiashi membenarkan letak selimut Hinata yang sedikit turun, agar anaknya tak kedinginan oleh angin yang nakal mencuri kesempatan membelai kulit porselen Hinata.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Hinata."

"Maafkan ayah karena tak bisa bersikap lembut di depanmu." Gumam Hiashi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Hinata bersama gulungan bersampul jingganya.

**oOo THE END oOo**

Minna-san,

Cand mau buat konferensi pers. Haha :D

Jadi side story ini Cand buat bukan untuk mengakhiri cerita bakteri cinta. Bakteri cinta sudah berhenti di chap. 11. Soal sequel nanti beda urusan.

Cand buat side story hanya untuk memperjelas hubungan masing-masing pairing yang banyak readers bilang masih gantung, tapi cukup 1 chap aja. Sepertinya mempublish side story setelah chap 11 adalah keputusan yang salah.

Gomen ne, minna. Cand masih harus banyak belajar biar jadi lebih baik lagi. Arigatou gozaimasu buat kritik dan saran kalian yang sangat membangun

Trima kasih banyak buat review kalian, Cand seneng banget bacanya. Cand jadi on fire buat cerita-cerita berikutnya ^^

Hehe, maaf yak ending bakteri cintanya agak ngegantung. Cand emang belum pandai mengakhiri sebuah cerita dengan apik. Sequelnya tolong ditunggu dengan sabar yaaa.

Oh ya, hampir lupa lagi.

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa buat para readers yang melaksanakan. Marhaban ya Ramadhan, minna-san ^^

Cand mau salam-salam buat :

**Riu-san** : "Hehehe, terima kasih banyak buat pujiannya Iya, di chap 11 dijelasin siapa sakura. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D"

**Waluh-san **: "Haha, ditinggiin dikit imajinasinya biar jadinya romantis. *loh?kok maksa -_-"

**Close to you **: "Ini ni yang Cand suka dari You-san, komennya panjaaaang sekali. Cand jadi tahu apa saja yang disukai readers dan gak. Termasuk typo2 nya juga. Haha. Jutsu kerennya Sasuke jadi tak keren lagi gara2 typo. Maksudnya gimana baca fic ektrim? Cand buat Naruto-kun kelihatan mesum sangat kah, You-san? Oh Ya, ini udah lengkap kan ya? Sesuai permintaan You-san :p"

**Nata-san** : "Hehe, iya. Insya Allah nanti dibuat sequelnya Naruto pulang misi. Jangan sedih ya, keep positif thinking saja :D"

**Ikhwa-kun** : "Bagus dong, Cand gitu loh. *eits gak boleh sombong, hehe :p"

**Janice-san **: "Dai suki mou :D Arigatou ne, Janice-san."

**Guest-san** : "Boleh2 silahkan, Cand malah tersanjung. Tapi jangan lupa sertakan nama Cand yak :p"

**Munya-san** : "Hayooo ketahuan nih, penggemarnya SasuSaku ya? :D Ini udah Cand buat side story nya, buat sequelnya nanti ya, hehe."

**Guest**-**san **: "Hehe, iya nih gak krasa udah ending aja. Arigatou ne, guest-san atas pujiannya ^^"

**Naru-san** : "Arigatou, Kyaaa… :D Nanti baca lagi ya fic nya Cand, jangan lupa reviewnya loh :p"

**Guest-san** : "Hehe, gomen-gomen, Cand belum ahli mengakhiri sebuah cerita :D"

**Nami-san** : "Haha, Nami-san bersemangat sekali ya. Cand jadi senyum sendiri baca reviewnya. Ini lagi proses pembuatan sequelnya, didoain ya biar cepet selesai. Haha. Udah kayak ngerjain skripsi aja."

**Hqhqhq-san** : "Whehehe, Cand padamu juga :p Arigatou ne udah mau sempetin ngetik reviewnya :D"


End file.
